


Un Slytherin Enamorado

by ilma_hale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alternative Universe-Hogwarts, F/M, M/M, Wolf Pack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilma_hale/pseuds/ilma_hale
Summary: Magnus Bane, el Slytherin mas deseado de todo Hogwarts y deseoso de conocer el amor, se encontrará con Alec Ligthwood, un Hufflepuff que lo enamorará con sus hermosos ojos azules y su devastadora ternura.





	1. Sinopsis

Magnus Bane, un hermoso Slytherin , piel morena y ojos gatunos, deseoso de encontrar el amor después de tantas desiluciones, se topará con Alec Ligthwood, un hermoso Hufflepuff, pelinegro y ojos azules,  en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts donde, impactado por la simpleza y dulzura del tejón, se dejará enamorar una vez y quizás... Alexander Ligthwood no le rompiera el corazón.

 

 


	2. "Encuentro en el pasillo"

**POV. Alec.**

El día había sido bastante frustrante, las chicas de mi casa no me dejaban en paz.

¿Como no entienden que no me interesan las chicas? ¿Si no que me gustan los chicos?

En parte me había acostumbrado a todos esos piropos e intentos de coqueteo que las chicas intentaban conmigo. Jace seguro estaría encantado, lástima que no compartíamos Sala Común... él habia quedado en Gryffindor, me habría ayudado a deshacerme de ellas.

Izzy, se la pasa con ese chico de Ravenclaw, Simon. No lo soporto, se la pasa hablando todo el tiempo de cualquier tema y realmente me exaspera. Logro safarme un poco de él, dado a que cuando no está con Izzy se la pasa pegado a mi y camino hacia las escaleras hacia el 7mo piso y me encuentro con la mirada del un chico de Slytherin que me mira fugazmente con esos ojos gatunos y me quedo sin respiración, aparto la mirada y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Camino más rápido por las escaleras, necesito la tranquilidad de la Sala de los Menesteres. Me desajusto un poco la corbata, y me quito el jersey dejándome solamente la capa y al llegar a la pared pienso:  _un sitio cómodo y tranquilo_. Las puertas aparecieron y entro, dejo mi bolso en el sillón y busco algún libro para leer y me acomodo en el sofá.

* * * *

Despierto con el sonido del libro cayendo en el piso y me levanto para irme. Dejo mi bolso ahí, dado a que sé que lo encontraría mañana que viniera de nuevo.

Salgo de la Sala y empiezo a caminar cuando me topo con el chico Slytherin y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, recordando el intercambio de miradas en las escaleras. Acelero el paso pero el me hala del brazo y me pega a él.

-¿Q-qué demonios?

-¡Ayúdame a esconderme! ¡Porfavor! -me mira suplicante directamente a los ojos.

-¿De que? ¿De quien?-le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ayúdame y te contaré, ¡porfavor!

Suspiro y cedo.

-Esta bien. Ven. -suelto mi brazo, pero él aun temeroso me toma de la mano. Siento que me sonrojo pero dejo que me tome de la mano. Llegamos a la pared y pienso:  _Un lugar donde nadie nos encuentre_. Las puertas aparecen y entro con el chico. Suelta mi mano al entrar y se sienta en uno de los sillones.

-Gracias...-me mira interrogante y me doy cuenta de que no nos hemos presentado.

-Alec.

-Gracias Alec.

-De nada. Ahora, ¿De que te escondes? O... ¿De quién?- y al hacer la última pregunta siento una pequeña presión en el pecho.

-Me escondo de una chica- ríe e inesperadamente siento que se me acelera el pulso al escuchar su risa- Mi ex de hecho. Me acosa a pesar de que le exigo que me deje en paz. En fin...- me miro de nuevo con sus ojos gatunos verde dorados- no me he presentado. Soy Magnus Bane.- me extendió su mano que yo tomé y me presenté.

-Alec Lightwood.

-Asi que tú eres el guapo hermano de la bella Isabelle.

Guapo. ¿Me dijo guapo a mí? Vaya...

Me sonrojé y no pude evitar tartamudear.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué ahora?

Y aparte, me causo cierta molestia que se refiriera a mi hermana como "la bella". Celos... por mi hermana claro... Sólo por eso.

-E-ehhh sí.

-Y eres...- bajó la mirada hacia mi corbata, con mi mano aún entre las suyas, y descaradamente recorrió mi cuerpo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.- Hufflepuff.

-Sí. Tú eres...-lo imité, bajando mi mirada hacia su corbata y no miré más, verde con plata.

¡Merlín! ¿Porqué tenía que ser un Slytherin?

-...Slytherin- terminé sonrojondome de nuevo.

Malditos sonrojos.

-Correcto. -soltó por fin mi mano.- Bueno Alexander, me tengo que ir.

-Dime Alec.

-¿Te molesta que te diga Alexander?

¿Me molestaba? No... en absoluto. O que al menos él me dijera así, no.

-No. Puedes decirme Alexander, Bane.-respondí con una sonrisa.

-No me digas Bane, Alexander. Dime Magnus.- dijo guiñandome un ojo.

-Esta bien, Magnus.-respondí sonrojandome un poco.

Sonríe de nuevo y nuevamente se me corta la respiración. Maldita esa sonrisa.

-Excelente. Y.. ¿en que año estás,Alexander?

-5to. ¿Y tú,Magnus?

-Igual. En 5to. ¿Compartimos clases?

-Creo que sí...

Espero que si...¿Qué? ¿En que demonios estoy pensando? Aghhh.

-Espero que si. No se consiguen unos ojos tan hermosos en cualquier sitio.-nuevamente me guiña un ojo.

¿Me está coqueteando?

-G-gracias.-agradezco el alago sonrojandome.

Ríe y se sienta en el sofá. Me siento a su lado y nos quedamos contemplando el fuego un rato.

De repente, Magnus se para.

-Me tengo que ir, Alexander. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo.-Se acerca a mi oído y me susurra- Lo estoy deseando.- y sale de la Sala.

Sonrío sonrojado y también me paro para salir, cuando reparo en la capa que dejó en el sofá. La tomo entre mis manos y la huelo. Sándalo.

Me sonrojo nuevamente y la guardo rápidamente en mi bolso, para devolvérsela cuando lo viera de nuevo, que seguía ahí y salí apresurado hacia mi Sala Común.

Al llegar, subo a los dormitorios y me acuesto en mi cama. Y de repente caigo cuenta de todo. ¿Un Slytherin me estaba coqueteando?

_¿Que demonios pasó hoy?_


	3. "Segundo encuentro y Primer Beso"

**POV. Alec**

Han pasado ya dos días desde que me encontré a Magnus, y cada vez que voy al Gran Comedor, lo busco con la mirada por la mesa de Slytherin...

¿Porqué lo hago? Es un chico que acabo de conocer. ¡Reacciona Alec!, me grita mi conciencia.

Y también por un motivo que aún desconozco, mi hermana no deja de mirarme de forma extraña... y eso no me está gustando, pero nada.

Hoy, nuevamente lo busqué en el desayuno y lo ví con una chica rubia, bastante guapa la verdad, muy cerca y no sé porqué, me sentí... molesto, furioso y dejé mi desayuno a medias y me levante saliendo del GC, sin que me importaran las demás miradas.

Desde entonces, sigo en la Sala de los Menesteres, no quiero salir. No he ido a clases y seguramente la Profesora Sprout, me dirá algo al respecto. Pero no me importa.

¡Pero si hoy tenía clase de Vuelo con los Slytherin! Maldición.... Bueno... no importa. No quiero toparme con Magnus...¿O sí?

La Sala me mantiene alimentado, evitando que salga a almorzar, y mientras me como un trozo de tarta de calabaza, escucho que las puertas se abren y dejan ver a Magnus.

¿Que demonios hace él aquí?

-Alec...- me dice algo molesto y preocupado a la vez. ¿Molesto?

-Hola, Magnus.- lo saludo y me siento en uno de los sillones.

-¿Hola? ¿En serio? No fuiste a ninguna clase, tu hermana y yo estuvimos buscan...- se interrumpe y se sonroja pero sigue con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tú? ¿Porqué habrías de estarme buscando?- le digo sorprendido y al mismo tiempo emocionado por Merlín sabe qué.

-Porque...- se me acerca- me interesas, y me preocupo por ti.

-No me digas...- y no puedo evitar rodar los ojos- No deberías.

-¿Porqué no?- me pregunta.

-Por tu novia.

Novia... odio esa palabra. La odio con ganas. No quiero que él tenga novia. Pero la tiene... ¿No?

-¿Novia? ¿Yo?- me responde casi ríendose.

-Sí, la rubia con la que hablabas hoy.

-¿Camille?- ríe a carcajadas durante un buen rato.

Lo miro molesto, y espero paciente a que se le pase su ataque de risa, que parece que le hubieran lanzado un _Rictusempra_.

-¿Ya?- le digo aún molesto.

Se para, y toma mi rostro en sus manos, serio.

-Alexander...-dice mi nombre casi susurrando y acerca sus labios a los míos, y me sonrojo.- ¿Estás celoso?

_Celoso... ¿Estaba celoso?_

* * * *

_Unas horas antes._

**POV. Magnus**

Desde ese día, sigilosamente sigo a Alexander y estoy pendiente de lo que hace. Noto también cómo busca con la mirada a alguién constantemente, y quiero pensar que es a mí...¿Me buscará a mí?

Alexander... Alexander... Ese tejoncito que está poniendo mi mundo de cabeza... no lo conozco mucho pero... me vuelve loco. Más de lo que me ha vuelto alguna aventura.

Es completamente tierno... y más que gustarme...¡Me encanta! He querido acercarme a él, pero sigo pensando que no es momento aún.

Hoy, sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff, buscaba de nuevo a ese "alguien" con la mirada, y lo observaba, viendo como de momentos, se sonrojaba sin motivo alguno, estaba completamente perdido observando al tejón que estaba capturando mi atención, cuando Camille se me acerca y me hala de la corbata y se acerca peligrosamente a mi.

-¿A quien tanto miras, Magnus?- me dice frunciendo el ceño.

-No es asunto tuyo, Camille.- le respondo quitando su mano de mi corbata y acomodandomela de nuevo- Acostumbrate a la idea, de que entre tú y yo ya no hay NADA.- remarco la última palabra.

Escucho un estruendo y lo veo salir, furioso del GC. ¿Furioso? ¿Porqué? ¿Me vió con Camille discutiendo?

Me siento tentado a salir detrás de él, pero me contengo y espero verlo en la clase de Vuelo, que para mi alegría, compartía con los Hufflepuff.

* * * *

Llegué de primero esperando encontrar a Alexander, pero no apareció. En ningún momento. Ni en el almuerzo. Me acerco a Izzy y sin poderme contener, dado a que ella ya parece darse cuenta que siento una gran atención por su encantador hermano.

-Isabelle...-la llamo.

-Dime, cuñado.

-Aún no. ¿Has visto a Alexander?

-No. Después de su escandalosa salida del GC, no lo he visto. Ni Simon.

-¿Sheldon tampoco?- digo con miedo.

-Es Simon, Magnus.

-Como sea, tengo que encontrar a Alexander.- y salgo corriendo y lo busco por todos lados, en las aulas, en los jardines, en el GC otra vez y me doy cuenta que estoy buscando en donde él no estaría. Corro hacia el 7mo piso y me detengo en la pared de la otra vez pensando con urgencia "Donde encuentre a Alec, donde encuentre a mi Alexander". Las puertas aparecen frente a mí y entro.

* * * *

Alexander está comiendo tranquilamente un pedazo de tarta de calabaza, que cuando me ve, se sonroja y tiene un brillo inmediato en los ojos, en sus hermosos ojos azules. Pero estoy tan molesto por su desaparición que no le presto casi atención a eso.

-Alec...-le digo agitado y bastante molesto.

-Hola Magnus.- me saluda y se sienta uno de los sillones muy tranquilo.

-¿Hola? ¿En serio?No fuiste a ninguna clase, -le suelto- tu hermana y yo estuvimos buscan...-me interrumpo y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. ¿Dije todo eso?

-¿Tú? ¿Porqué habrías de estarme buscando?- me dice molesto y sorprendido.

-Porque...- me acerco a él- me interesas, y me preocupo por ti.

-No me digas...- y lo veo rodar los ojos, no sin ese sonrojo constante- No deberías.

-¿Porqué no?- le pregunto

-Por tu novia.

¿Novia? ¿Qué?

-¿Novia?¿Yo?.- le digo intentando no reirme a carcajadas por semejante ocurrencia.

-Si, la rubia con la que hablabas hoy.- dice frunciendo los labios, que me hace querer lanzarme a besarlo.

-¿Camille?.- y ya sin poderme contener me río a carcajadas. ¿En que piensa este chico? Y de repente capto todo... ¡Está celoso!

-¿Ya? - me dice molesto.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y acerco nuestros labios, ya sin poderme contener más.

-Alexander...-digo su nombre dulcemente susurrando muy cerca de sus labios.- ¿Estás celoso?

**POV. Alec**

Me sonrojo, suspiro y cierro los ojos. Porque sé que si lo miro...no seré capaz de decirlo todo.

-Sí, odio saber que alguien está cerca de ti, o que tienes algo con alguien. La idea la odio, y no sé por...-me interrumpe y me besa, envuelve mis labios con los suyos, succionando el inferior, le respondo con igual ferocidad y lo agarro del cuello, acercandolo más a mi. Magnus al parecer quería, soñaba con este beso tanto como yo, lo demostraba con cada movimiento, me empuja en el sofá y se sienta encima de mi, sin dejar de besarme.

Se separa un poco y yo lo acerco de nuevo, buscando sus labios con los ojos cerrados y él cede de nuevo, lanzandose besarme, modisqueando mi labio inferior, mientras se me escapa uno que otro suspiro. Ahora nos separamos los dos, y sonríe ampliamente y cierra mis ojos, juntando nuestras frentes.

**POV. Magnus**

Se acerca a mis labios y deja un leve beso ahí, más no se aleja y deja nuestros labios juntos.

-Magnus...Yo....- susurra sobre mis labios.

Mi corazón se detiene, y sé que este hermoso tejón, a atrapado mi corazón... y sé que yo también tengo un efecto parecido en él y antes de juntar nuestros labios, le susurro de vuelta.

-Tú también me gustas, Alexander... Me debes una cita.


End file.
